Historia en un hospital
by Ishizu14
Summary: La vida de dos personajes dividida en varios sucesos
1. La unica verdad

Una vez en un gran hospital estaba un chico que trabajaba allí, todos cuando lo vieron pensaron que era una chica por la cual le habían entregado un uniforme de enfermera (NA: aloqua: primera nota *-* bueno y sii ENFERMERA!) Yugi siempre preguntaba por qué tenía esa ropa.

-Flash Back-

Unos dias antes de conseguir empleo, el estaba caminando hacía su casa después de haber salido de la universidad cuando vio un gran hospital que necesitaba un empleado ya que decía "Se solicita chico/a con experiencia en enfermería", Yugi había estudiado antes medicina así que tenia algunos conocimientos sobre la enfermería, así que decidió entrar a preguntar por el trabajo, agarro el cartel y se lo llevo consigo hasta la oficina del director, cuando dijeron su nombre, se levanto y entro al lugar, cuando ya estaba dentro mostro el cartel en señal de que quería trabajar como enfermero, el director lo contrato y le dio su uniforme, y que tenía que estar mañana temprano para plantearle lo que tenía que hacer, las reglas, tratamientos, etc.

Yugi se marcho a su casa, ya era de noche así que apenas llego, se ducho y se fue a dormir.

Al otro día cuando Yugi se fue a vestir, lo que vio fue, una falda y una camisa rosada.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Ja! Con que así fue como pasó – Dijo Yugi acordándose del pasado – Seguro me confundieron con una chica por mi estatura y mi cuerpo.. Ah! Que horrible es medir 1,62 cm – Sentencio Yugi un poco decepcionado.

Ese mismo día el director lo había llamado a su oficina, entro en esa aburrida y fría oficina y encontró a un chico firmando montañas de papeles que solo causaban un estrés y dolor de cabeza horribles e insoportables.

Cuando el director levanta la cabeza, Yugi se queda sorprendido por el gran parecido, lo único que cambia era su estatura, el chico media unos 1,87.

¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es el director? – Pregunto Yugi algo confundido.

Oh, lo siento soy el director temporal, me llamo Yami – Dijo Yami dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

Ah?! Mucho gusto mi nombre es.. – Yami lo interrumpió.

Lo sé, Yugi Motou – Dijo Yami dulcemente y le guiño el ojo.

Por favor, solo dígame Yugi – Dijo Yugi dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Quería decirte que ya no tendrás que usar más el uniforme de enfermera sino de enfermero, como debe ser jaja – Dijo Yami riendo un poco.

Yugi se sonrojo por el comentario que hizo Yami, por fin alguien no lo confundía como una chica, aunque debió admitir que eso le dio mucha pena.

Yami se dio la vuelta para buscar el uniforme, Yugi se quita la camisa y la falda y se queda solo en ropa interior cuando Yami voltea ve a Yugi "desnudo", se sonrojo un poco y le da el uniforme.

Yugi se lo pone, era normal, un pantalón y una camisa pero había algo que no cuadraba, la ropa era pegada y el pantalón era, ¡Licra!, Yugi se sonroja y piensa: prefiero llevar la falda y la camisa que esto. Se le notaba su delgado y frágil cuerpo pero solo una cosa se notaba más que cualquiera y era su miembro (NA: aloqua: ¡Yugi! Quítate eso T-T, Ishizu14: No te lo quites ni para dormir Yugi, ¡Quédate así! *-*, aloqua: ¡No!

Ahm Yami.. ¿No hay un uniforme que no sea pegado? – Dijo Yugi sonrojado.

No, ese es el único, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Si ese se te ve lindo y sexy – Dijo Yami mirándolo con picardía.

Ehh.. bueno.. creo que.. me iré – Dijo Yudi nervioso, abrió apresuradamente la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir Yami lo hala de brazo y lo besa apasionadamente.

Adiós – Dijo Yami con voz ronca y sexy (NA: Ishizu14: Huyy ese beso.. jajaja).

Yugi se sonrojo y salió de allí corriendo, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la garganta – No puedo creer que me haya besado, mi primer beso lo estaba guardando – Pensó Yugi sonrojado – Pero debo admitir que me gusto el beso – Sentencio Yugi sonriendo.

Yugi seguía caminando, perdido en el espacio, tropezó con alguien, era un doctor que estaba llevando una camilla y cuando voltea era un chico que se parecía demasiado a Yami, le pregunto quién era y el doctor le dijo que era un chico llamado Atem y llego por un grave accidente de tráfico. Yugi decidió acompañar al doctor a la sala de emergencia para reanimarlo.

El doctor le puso varias inyecciones que contenían medicamento para el dolor, sueros y calmantes musculares por las severas fracturas y moretones que tenia. Yugi se le queda mirando muy fijamente cuando la voz de una chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Oh no ¡Atem! Mira como esta – Dijo la chica llorando y acercándose a la camilla donde se encontraba Atem.

Señorita lo siento pero tiene que salir de aquí, solo es para personal autorizado – Dijo Yugi serio.

No quiero irme, ¡Atem está mal! ¿No ves? ¿O eres ciego? – Dijo Tea "preocupada y triste".

Eh, lo siento pero usted no puede estar aquí- Dijo Yugi tocándole el hombro a Tea.

Tea empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda por que Yugi la estaba "acosando", vinieron unos guardias y empujaron a Yugi muy fuerte, lejos de Tea provocando que cayera al piso y lo llevaran a la oficina del director, pues gracias a ella estaría en tremendo problema, hasta podían llegar a despedirlo del hospital y nunca volver a conseguir trabajo. Al fin llegaron a la oficina después de una intensa caminata lleno de miradas de decepción, sorpresa y asco de parte de los doctores, enfermeros y hasta algunos pacientes que dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, almorzar o para una terapia.

La puerta de la oficina fue abierta por uno de los guardias haciendo que Yugi se pusiera nervioso y con un horrible nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar, una vez dentro Yugi trago muy pesadamente la saliva haciendo que le doliera un poco la garganta.

Yami estaba sentado en su escritorio con piernas y manos cruzadas mirando a Yugi sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Pasa – Dijo Yami con voz ronca y fría como una piedra.

Yugi pasa nervioso tambaleándose de un lado a otro ya que sus piernas temblaban como maracas. Yami le hizo una seña para que se sentara a lo cual Yugi obedeció sin objeciones.

Dígame, Director Yami – Dijo Yugi tragando la saliva y cabizbajo.

Me informaron que estabas acosando a una señorita en la sala de emergencia – Dijo Yami serio sin seguir mostrando alguna emoción o haciendo algún gesto – No pensé eso de ti, me has decepcionado – Sentencio.

Yugi se quedo paralizado y sin decir nada debido a la sentencia que había dicho Yami, se sentía culpable pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? El no había hecho nada malo ¿O sí? – Yo.. yo.. no hice nada… lo juro – Dijo gagueando debido a las estúpidas lagrimas que querían salir de sus hermosos ojos, tratando de contenerlos una lagrima escapo provocando que las demás lagrimas hicieran acto de presencia y salieran deslizándose por su rostro y salpicar en sus manos y piernas.

Yami sorprendido empezó a culparse ya que había hecho llorar a alguien, a un chico, un niño de bello corazón. Yami se le acerco y se sentó a su lado acariciándole su sedoso y puntiagudo cabello, haciendo que Yugi se calmara un poco pero, todavía seguía llorando, realmente no quería ser despedido, no ser aceptado en otro lugar donde solicitan empleado y mucho menos, ser acusado culpable de un delito que invento la chica llamada Tea.

Oye, lo siento si hice algo para hacerte llorar, perdóname no fue mi intención de verdad – Dijo Yami con una voz dulce y calmada – No llores.. – Yugi lo miro y vio como Yami dibujaba en su rostro una tierna y dulce sonrisa, seguida de una cálida mano secando sus lágrimas, las cuales no combinaban con el dulce y bello rostro de Yugi.

Yugi al sentir la calidez de sus manos le sonríe muy tierna y dulcemente provocando que Yami se quedara perplejo por esa sonrisa tan cautivadora y bella que poseía el atractivo y aniñado chico de 18 años.

Yami le agarra la barbilla con una de sus manos y alzo su rostro y se acerco lentamente llegando a su objetivo, depositando un beso en los rosados y finos laios del chico, Yami se separo de él, le sonrió y le susurro – Me gustas.. y esa es… la única verdad – Terminando su frase con un beso apasionado.

FIN.

Aloqua: Bueno esta es una historia que siempre he tenido en mente y dije: Aloqua ¿Por qué no hacer una historia en un hospital de dos amantes? Y aquí esta, espero les guste. Ya tengo el 2 y el 3 capitulo terminado xD. Pienso terminar este fic con 7 capítulos como mínimo, lo más seguro que sean como 10 o 12 capítulos :3

Quiero darle agradecimientos a mi mama por haberme dicho: Si quieres morirte de hambre se escritora, y yo: wiii gracias mama!, y también a Marianny Moreno una amiga del liceo, que fue la primera en leer mi historia y a Ishizu14 por gritarme a cada rato: ¡TERMINA EL MALDITO CAPITULO DE UNA VEZ!.. que dulces palabras xD, bueno matta nee.

Ishizu14: Gracias por el agradecimiento.. Ahora, ¡VUELVE A ESCRIBIR! Adiós :D


	2. Mi primera vez

Yami y Yugi estaban besándose muy apasionadamente, disfrutando del dulce beso que tenían, Yami mordió el fino pero carnoso labio inferior del chico provocando que este abriera su boca dejando a la vista su inquieta lengua, Yami introdujo su lengua y empezaron a bailar una danza muy lenta y provocativa. Los dos amantes terminaron su danza ya que el aire hacia acto de presencia. Los chicos respiraban muy rápido y sus corazones estaban agitados que parecía que en algún momento iban a explotar.

Yugi estaba sorprendido por el beso que le dio Yami logrando que por fin le dieran su segundo beso, pero ¿Por qué tendría que ser un hombre? Aunque tendría que admitir que le había gustado el tan apasionado beso.

Director – Dijo Yugi con nerviosismo - ¿Me echará del hospital? – Pregunto con ojos brillantes debido a las lagrimas comprimidas en el.

¿Y por qué te despediría? – Pregunto Yami confundido.

Porque me acusaron de algo que no hice y que equivale mi despedida de este hospital – Dijo Yugi agachando la cabeza.

Yo sé que no eres capaz de eso, eres muy inocente y tienes un buen corazón – Dijo Yami acercándose a su rostro y darle una cálida, tierna y dulce sonrisa.

Yugi se quedo pasmado por la belleza que poseía Yami, su sonrisa le brindaba seguridad y tranquilidad, pero todo se rompió, el tranquilo silencio que había en la oficina debido a que alguien había tocado un poco y abierto la puerta muy lentamente para no sorprender a los que habitaban la oficina, cuando se abrió la puerta completamente, se dejo ver la figura del intruso o intrusa que se dispuso a callar el tan reconfortante silencio, la intrusa era Tea.

Cuando Tea vio a Yugi sentado al frente sonrió de forma macabra y con son de victoria, pensando que el director lo despediría, pero, estaba equivocada, Yugi salió de la oficina y se dirigió a trabajar como siempre hacia todos los días.

¿Qué necesita, señorita? – Dijo Yami fingiendo ser amable con la chica, ya conocida de hace mucho tiempo, ya que fue ella quien acuso a Yugi de haberla "acosado".

He venido a poner una queja respecto a el chico que acaba de salir de la oficina – Dijo Tea fingiendo estar confundida o preocupada.

Oiga - Yami se acerco y le agarro la barbilla – Si vienes aquí a causarme problemas, vete de mi hospital, Tea – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y muy furioso.

Ja.. parece que no has aprendido que contratar basura como esa solo te trae problemas – Dijo Tea con un sonrisa malvada – Piénsalo, si vas a contratar a basura y molestia como esa, mejor cierra tu tan preciado hospital.. Ups perdón, el hospital no es tuyo es de tu sucio y asqueroso padre.

¡No insultes a mi padre! ¡Tú solo eres una perra que no sabe medir sus palabras y que debería estar muerta pudriéndote en tu tumba como te estás pudriendo aquí en la vida! – Dijo Yami serio, molesto y con ganas de tirar a Tea por la ventana, ya que el hospital era de 9 pisos y casualmente, su oficina quedaba en el 9.

Tea tenía una sonrisa macabra y había un silencio incomodo hasta que Yugi lo interrumpió entrando de golpe a la oficina muy agitado, preocupando a Yami.

¡Hay un problema! – Dijo Yugi respirando con mucha velocidad y preocupado – Un paciente se quiere suicidar, su nombre es Atem – Cuando Yugi dijo el nombre, Tea salió disparada a la habitación de Atem.

Yugi empezó a desesperarse mucho y hasta llego a sudar, Yami lo abrazo fuerte y espero un poco.

Amm ¿Por qué me abraza, Director? – Dijo Yugi un poco calmado y confundido por el abrazo que le dio Yami.

Te dije que no me llamaras, Director.. si no Yami, y te abrace para que te calmaras un poco – Dijo Yami con una voz suave y varonil.

¿Por qué su voz cambia cuando habla conmigo? – Pensó Yugi acomodándose en el pecho de Yami, escuchando sus agitados latidos.

Yugi.. – Dijo Yami con una voz muy seductora.

Yugi miro a Yami con un leve rubor color rojo claro en sus mejillas mientras que Yami le depositaba un dulce y suave beso en sus labios, lo que hizo que Yugi se sorprendiera mucho.

Ya van tres veces – Pensó Yugi dejándose llevar por el beso, llevando sus brazos inconscientemente al cuello de este para rodearlos y profundizar el beso que estaban compartiendo los dos amantes (NA: aloqua: si si si lo se.. muchas escenas acarameladas llenas de amor y todo eso _ pero después verán buajaja *-*), querían seguir con el beso pero el aire alcanzo el terreno e hizo que se despegaran.

Yugi se separo bruscamente de él, sin creer que él había profundizado el beso, aunque debia admitirlo mil y un veces, no cambiaba de opinión, los besos de Yami tenían mucha ternura y le gustaban mucho, aunque lo haya besado solo tres veces.

Lo siento, si te incomode – Dijo Yami preocupado.

Eh.. no te preocupes – Dijo Yugi muy ruborizado.

Bueno, tenemos que ir a ver qué pasa en la habitación del paciente, vamos – Dijo Yami acariciándole el cabello y con una sonrisa muy tierna.

Yami y Yugi estaban caminando por el pasillo, camino a la habitación donde estaba Atem y cuando estaban al frente de la puerta, de un golpe salió un doctor derrumbando la puerta, menuda fuerza tenia, cuando entraron estaba Atem parado en el borde de la ventana, como esperando una señal para saltar y cometer un suicidio.

¡Hey!, paciente N. 538 – Dijo Yami serio mirando a Atem con una mirada que asustaba – Bájate de allí ahora mismo o lo lamentaras – Yami se acerco a él y empezó a sonar sus dedos con una mirada muy fría.

Atem asustado se bajo rápido de la ventana y se puedo detrás de Yugi como buscando protección, pero no, Atem le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que dejo a Yugi inconsciente, Yami sonrió y fue corriendo hacia Atem, cuando estaba cerca de él empezó a darle golpes tan fuertes que lo dejo tirado en el piso escupiendo sangre.

¿Yugi? – Dijo Yami preocupado y triste sacudiendo un poco a Yugi.

Yami como no vio que despertaba lo llevo a las afuera del hospital cargándolo como un bebe, se acerco a su auto último modelo, lo acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y lo llevo a su casa para que Yugi descansara un poco, y aun mas cuando le han dado un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza.

Paso como 1 hora y media y Yugi no despertaba y Yami empezaba a preocuparse mucho, este se paró de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama donde estaba acostado Yugi y va a la cocina para preparar la cena para dos personas, Yugi al fin despertó y se levanto, pero, como vio que estaba desnudo, miro a sus lados en busca de algo de ropa o un armario, luego de 5 minutos buscando algo, vio un armario, se acerco a él y empezó a rebuscar entre las gavetas, allí encontró una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, la camisa le quedaba un poco grande, después busco un pantalón pero misteriosamente no había ninguno en el armario, menos mal que la camisa era lo suficientemente grande para llegarle hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Apenado por encontrarse con Yami abajo con esa pieza, por fin se decidió a bajar, Yugi empezó a bajar las escaleras suavemente agarrando de los bordes de la camisa para que no se le subiera mientras caminaba y bajaba las escaleras, cuando llego a la sala se dirigió automáticamente a la cocina ya que de allí salía un rico y delicioso olor, cuando se asomo vio a Yami, ahí estaba cocinando como si fuera un chef profesional, realmente nunca pensó que Yami cocinara.

Buenas noches Yugi ¿Cómo dormiste? – Dijo Yami dedicándole una linda y cálida sonrisa.

Bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que tengo un chichón – Dijo Yugi sobándose la cabeza.

Jaja, eso no me sorprende mucho que digamos, con aquel golpe que te dio Atem – Dijo Yami sonriendo.

Yugi le dirigió una hermosa y cálida sonrisa a Yami que lo dejo hipnotizado por varios segundos, Yugi se le acerca a Yami y sacudió su mano frente a su rostro para ver si reaccionaba lo cual no fue así, así que Yugi se le ocurrió una idea de quitarlo de su hipnotización, se le acerca a su cuerpo, enredo sus delgados y delicados brazos en el cuello de Yami y se acerco lentamente a su rostro hasta estar a centímetros de sus labios, se detuvo un momento para respirar profundo pero no le dio tiempo de hacerlo cuando sintió unos labios unirse con los suyos, Yami había tomado la delantera como siempre (NA: aloqua: jujuju aquí viene la parte buena *-*pero no muy detallada xD, Ishizu14: no importa, ¡Sorpréndeme!).

Yugi se separa para tomar un poco de aire, esperando otro beso pero no fue así, sintió unas grandes y fuertes manos recorriendo su delgado y un poco afeminado cuerpo. Yami volvió a besar esos exquisitos labios, mordió su labio inferior para que abriera su boca dejando escapar un gemido que fue ahogado en un apasionado beso, introdujo su lengua para juntarla con la de Yugi y bailar una danza muy rápida que concordaba con el ritmo de la situación que había.

Ygui acaricio la fuerte y formada espalda de Yami muy suave, luego sintió unas manos en su trasero apretándolos un poco, realmente, eran muy suaves (NA: aloqua: como pompa de bebeeee! xD).

Yami retiro sus manos de allí y los poso alrededor de las piernas y paso su otro brazo por la espalda cargándolo como si fuera un bebe que apenas puede gatear. Subió por las escaleras un poco apresurado y cuando llego a la cima, abrió la puerta y paso, después lo recostó en su cama y se poso encima del dándole besos en su cuello y mordiéndolo dejando marcas muy rojas a la vista de todos y empezó a chupar un pezón y con su otro dedo estimulaba el otro. Yugi suspiraba y gemía como loco, se podría decir que le gustaba mucho.

Yami empezó a besar todo su cuerpo y a dejar un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a su miembro el cual estaba un poco erecto, luego lo introdujo en su boca y empezó a chupar, lamer y morderlo. Yugi gemía y suspiraba.

Ah.. Ya.. Yami.. hazlo ra.. rápido – Dijo Yugi un poco desesperado – Hazme tu.. tuyo – Sonrojándose por lo que había dicho.

Pero.. Interrumpió Yami.

¡No! Ahora.. no quiero peros – Dijo Yugi sonrojado y ordenándolo a hacerlo.

Yami se excito tanto que lo hizo, se quito el pantalón ya que no tenía la camisa puesta, y dejo salir su miembro completamente erecto. Acomodo a Yugi e introdujo su miembro y lo movió una y otra y otra vez pero muy suave y lento, no quería lastimar a Yugi.

Mas rápido.. mas, mas – Dijo Yugi ordenando a Yami.

Yami empezó a embestir cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, haciendo que Yugi se retorciera, gimiera y suspiraba de placer.

Y así comenzó una aventura en esa noche con el que da las órdenes y el que las culpe.

Fin.

Aloqua e Ishizu14 entrando a la casa de Yami, cuando huelen que algo proveniente de la cocina se está quemando.

Aloqua: aaah! ¡Qué desperdicio de comida! Y yo que pensaba cenar aquí..

Ishizu14: Pues creo que ya no se podrá.

Aloqua: No me digas.. ¿En serio?.

Ishizu14: No, mentira.

Aloqua: se nota que no sabes que es sarcasmo D:

Yami: Hola chicas ¿Como están?

Aloqua: Mal.. Dejaste quemar algo que se veía demasiado rico, ¿Por qué?

Yugi: Lo siento es mi culpa – bajando la cabeza.

Aloqua: Claro que no es tu culpa Yugi.

Yami y Aloqua estaban peleando, lanzándose cosas y arañándose la piel, Ishizu14 golpea a los dos en la cabeza muy fuerte para que dejaran de pelear.

Ishizu14: ¡DEJEN LA PELEA! AHORA DESPIDANSE.

Yami, Yugi, Aloqua: Adios, dejen comentarios por favor.. Matta-nee.

Ishizu14: Adios, espero les haya gustado.

Aloqua: Me las pagaras Ishizu14, ya veras…


	3. Un engaño planeado

Era mañana resplandeciente cuando unos amantes estaban dormidos plácidamente en su cama. Yugi despierta y observo que estaba en un lugar desconocido pero, de repente empezó a recordar y se sonrojo mucho. Cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se abrió, se sentó en la orilla de la cama balanceando sus piernas, pues, su estatura era muy pequeña, volteo y miro hacia la puerta del baño y Yugi puedo observar que era Yami cuando se disipo un poco el humo del vapor. Vio que solo tenía un pantalón con solo la cremallera cerrada, el cabello mojado goteando un poco y una toalla alrededor del cuello de Yami.

Buenos días Yugi – Dijo Yami sonriéndole a Yugi.

Bu.. Buenos días direc.. Perdón Yami – Dijo Yugi bajando la mirada para que este no viera los sonrojado que estaba.

¿Qué tal dormiste? – Dijo Yami quitándose la toalla del su cuello, para luego ponerse una camisa manga larga a medio abotonar, se abrocho el pantalón, se puso una correa y se sentó al lado de Yugi mirándolo fijamente.

Dormí muy bien, gracias – Dijo Yugi levantando la mirada y sonriéndole a Yami.

Yami nota el leve sonrojo de Yugi y ve la tierna sonrisa que le dedica, Yami luego pasa a mirar los labios curveados en una sonrisa de este y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Yugi sentía la suave respiración de Yami y los ojos amatistas que se habían puesto muy suaves, esos ojos hipnotizantes era tan hermoso como el propio dueño. Yugi enreda sus brazos alrededor del el cuello de este para luego acercar a Yami y sellar sus labios con los del otro, los labios de Yugi eran exquisitos, como la más fina comida del mejor chef del mundo, esos labios que todo el mundo quisiera probar, deleitarse con ellos, ya eran suyos al igual que el hermoso cuerpo de Yugi que lo había poseído la noche anterior. Cuando escuchaba sus gemidos, los suspiros agitados y las palabras de suplica y placer que decía eran música para sus oídos, definitivamente no iba a olvidar nunca ese día, el día que el cuerpo y la virginidad de Yugi fueron suyos.

Yugi se separa bruscamente de este, porque el aire se le había presentado muy pronto, Yami le acaricia el cabello a Yugi y se levanta de la cama, se acerca a un perchero, agarra una toalla y se la pone en la cabeza a Yugi, le da un corto beso y abotona completamente la camisa.

Puedes darte un baño, hay esencias también – Dijo Yami acariciándole la mejilla a Yugi.

Gracias Yami – Dijo Yugi dedicándole una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

Me encanta tu sonrisa, es demasiado tierna y me da un sentimiento de calma y me llena de mucha alegría – Dijo Yami dándole un beso en la frente – Mi ángel – Finalizo.

Yugi baja la cabeza para que Yami no viera que estaba sonrojado (NA: aloqua: como pasa algunas veces en los animes, que el sonrojo va subiendo de los pies a la cabeza y cuando llega sale humo xD así mas o menos esta Yugi).

Yugi se para de la cama y se dirige al baño, Yami por parte sonríe pues, había visto a Yugi rojo como un tomate.

Qué lindo se ve cuando se sonroja – Dijo Yami mientras salía de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Yugi por su parte abrió la regadera y empezó a ducharse con el agua caliente que era tan reconfortante, en eso el acerca su mano a sus labios y sonríe.

Me encantan sus besos – susurro Yugi un poco sonrojado.

Cuando salió del baño miro que estaba su ropa doblada y limpia en la cama junto a sus zapatos de enfermería, realmente el seria un muy buen esposo.

¡Espera! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué dije eso? – Dijo Yugi sonrojado y sacudiendo la cabeza, sin creer lo que dijo – Aunque debo admitir que si sería bueno – Sentencio Yugi con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Yami había terminado de hacer el desayuno y había puesto todo ordenado en la mesa, y se decidió a llamar a Yugi.

¡Yugi! Ven a desayunar – Dijo Yami gritando un poco para que Yugi escuchara.

¡Ya voy! – Dijo Yugi bajando por las escaleras un poco apresurado.

Espero te guste la comida y que tengas mucha hambre – Dijo Yami sonriéndole y sentándose en la silla.

Se ve deliciosa – Dijo Yugi sonriendo con boca abierta y con los ojos brillantes.

Y esta deliciosa – Dijo Yami presumiendo.

Presumido – Dijo Yugi, tapándose luego la boca.

Jajaja que gracioso eres jajaja – Dijo Yami riéndose sin parar.

Yugi se ríe también, pues, fue gracioso como se había reído Yami. Terminadas las risas y carcajadas, decidieron comer el delicioso desayuno. Yugi se emociono mucho al llevar a su boca ese manjar que tenia al frente, realmente estaba demasiado delicioso, se le hacía agua la boca tan solo mirarlo y mucho mas comerlo.

Estuvo muy delicioso, gracias – Dijo Yugi levantándose de la silla con los platos en la mano para luego llevarlos a el lavavajillas y lavarlos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Tranquilo, no los laves yo lo hare – Dijo Yami apartando a Yugi.

No importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberte molestado ayer – Dijo Yugi tapando su cara con algunos mechones rubios que caían en su cara.

Ayer no me molestaste, me hiciste mucha compañía, después de perder a mis padres y ser adoptado por el director, hasta ahora he estado solo – Dijo Yami pasando sus brazos por la cintura de este, lo alzo y lo estrecho contra su cuerpo, acaricio suavemente su rostro y lo beso suavemente.

Yugi enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello se Yami profundizando mas el beso, luego Yami pone a Yugi en el mueble de la cocina para luego enredar sus brazos en su cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo mientras tiene sus brazos en la cintura de este. Yugi pasa sus dos piernas, enredándolas en la espalda de Yami para atraerlo más hacia él.

Yugi y Yami se separan por falta de aire, si ellos no vivieran del oxigeno pasarían todo el día besándose sin parar, tenían la respiración agitada, sentían que sus corazones estallarían en cualquier momento. Yugi se sonroja demasiado y oculta su cara en el cuello de Yami para que este no viera su sonrojo. Yami lo abraza muy fuerte como si en algún momento Yugi se alejaría de su lado para siempre, luego empieza a lamer y besar el cuello de Yami dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas que se apenas se notaban.

Yugi se separa del cuello de Yami y le da un beso en la frente de este. Yami le dedica una tierna sonrisa y le da un corto pero tierno beso, lo agarra por debajo de los brazos y lo baja del mesón de la cocina.

Esos platos no se lavaran solos – Dijo Yami conteniendo la risa.

Lo siento – Dijo Yugi un poco sonrojado y dirigiéndose al lavaplatos.

Yo te ayudare – Dijo Yami alborotándole el cabello a Yugi – Secare los platos – Finalizo Yami agarrando un paño de uno de los tantos gabinetes de la cocina.

Gracias por la ayuda – Dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Pasaron varios minutos y terminaron de lavar y ordenar todo, Yami agarra su chaleco y el bolso que estaba en el sofá de la casa. Yugi por su parte hizo lo mismo, agarro su chaleco y su bolso que estaba en una de las sillas de la mesa, saliendo luego junto a Yami dirigiéndose a su auto último modelo Bugatti Veiron Sport. Al montarse Yami ve la hora y eran las 10:32 am y tenían que estar las dos a las 10:30am.

Tenemos 3 minutos para llegar – Dijo Yugi preocupado.

Eso déjamelo a mí – Dijo Yami saliendo del estacionamiento para prepararse a conducir como nunca lo había hecho.

Al estar parado en el semáforo de la autopista, se prepara para acelerar, se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Yugi imita sus movimientos pues, podrían multar a Yami por no llevarlo puesto. Cuando el semáforo cambio a verde Yami acelero lo más rápido posible llegando a las 450km por hora.

¡Yami para, nos vamos a matar! – Dijo Yugi cerrando los ojos muy fuertes y agarrándose del sillón del auto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Nos van a matar si llegamos tarde – Dijo Yami frenando un poco, ya estaba llegando a el hospital – Listo, llegamos. (NA: aloqua: wow eso fue más rápido que inmediatamente xD).

Yami volteo para ver a Yugi y noto que este estaba aterrado y todavía con los ojos cerrados. Yami lo sacudió un poco pero todavía siguió con los ojos cerrados, este al ver que no reaccionaba debido al gran susto que paso sonrió, se parecía a un niño asustadizo, tomo su barbilla y le dio un tierno y a la vez salvaje beso mordiendo un poco sus labios provocando que Yugi por fin abriera los ojos sorprendido por el beso y también porque era una señal de que habían llegado al hospital pero, ¿Y si alguien los viera besándose? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Quizás los echarían del hospital por hacer eso, ¿Quién sabe? Pueden ser muchas cosas. Yami se separa de Yugi y vio su cara, sonrió un poco y se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer – Dijo Yami saliendo del auto.

S-si – Dijo Yugi saliendo del auto también, para luego dirigirse a la entrada del hospital.

Nos vemos – Dijo Yugi caminando apresurado.

Yami al llegar a su oficina ve a una chica, perfecta era Tea, la ex novia de Yami (NA: Ishizu14: espera espera eso es muy inesperado, aloqua: ¡Sorpresaa!) ella era la única persona que no quería ver en ese día y tampoco en su vida, cada vez que ella estaba presente todo absolutamente todo le sale mal o pasaba algo demasiado horrible, era como un amuleto de mala suerte o simplemente el estaba maldito o le hicieron alguna brujería.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Yami sentándose en la silla del escritorio y tenía un muy notable enojo.

Esperándote querido ¿Qué mas estaría haciendo aquí? – Dijo Tea con una sonrisa malvada.

Estar revisando como loca psicópata toda la oficina para encontrar una manera de deshacerte de mí – Dijo Yami mirándola con unos ojos llenos de ira, odio y repulsión a su persona.

Jajaja siempre tan chistosito mi querido Yami – Dijo Tea sellando sus labios con los de este, en un venenoso beso.

No te hagas la graciosita, anda a manipular a alguien – Dijo Yami separando en el acto a Tea de sus labios, sentía que se les derretiría.

Vete al infierno – Dijo Tea caminando hacia la salida muy molesta.

Me iré cuando te mate – Dijo Yami con voz muy grave y seria.

Al irse Tea se sintió muy aliviado pues ya estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato, por dios esa chica sí que era insoportable, la odiaba o mejor dicho la odia con toda su alma, quería que ese día pasara lo más rápido posible para poder ver a Yugi y besar esos dulces labios.

Por cierto, no le he perdido que sea mi novio – Pensó Yami – Se lo pediré en la tarde al terminar el turno.

Yugi estaba caminando por el pasillo del hospital buscando la habitación del paciente que le asignaba tratar. Cuando Yugi llego a la habitación se dio cuenta de que era el paciente que había causado problemas ayer, tenía que ser cuidadoso no quería volver a tener el horrible dolor de cabeza todo el día.

Hola, soy Yugi seré yo el que te trate de ahora en adelante, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo Yugi manteniendo un poco la distancia.

Atem – Dijo el chico serio con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

Eh? – Dijo Yugi algo confundido.

¡Que mi nombre es Atem! ¿No escuchaste? – Dijo Atem volteándose para mirar a Yugi y luego descubrir que era un chico muy hermoso, a simple vista lo confundiría con una chica, tenía unos ojos muy poco comunes, era delgado con algunas curvas y lo que más le sorprendió fue su piel, blanca como la nieve, simplemente era hermoso.

Lo siento – Dijo Yugi acercándose a una mesa donde estaban todos los medicamentos.

Discúlpame a mi – Dijo Atem parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Yugi.

Atem se le acerco a Yugi y rodeo la cintura de este con sus brazos sobresaltando a Yugi. Este se volteo y miro a Atem muy cerca de él, Atem se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro para luego depositar sus labios en los de él, Yugi al sentir unos labios en los suyos de inmediato empezó a golpear y forcejear para separarse de Atem. Yami estaba caminando por el pasillo en donde estaba la habitación del paciente n.538 cuyo nombre era Atem, al acercarse a esa puerta, vio que Yugi, SU Yugi estaba besando a Atem, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar ¿Por qué Yugi estaba forcejeando?

Fin.

Aloqua: Bueno aquí está el capitulo 3 tal y como lo prometí :3 disculpen la demora pero lo subí lo más rápido posible xD ahora mismo estoy haciendo el capitulo 4, lo estoy empezando apenas pues estaba terminando algunos detalles de este capítulo (por eso la demora _).

Ishizu14: Menos mal que lo subiste porque si no iban a rodar nuestras cabezas ._.

Aloqua: Ahora no rodaran xD

Yugi: aaaah Yamiii T-T

Aloqua: ¿Qué te pasa Yugi?

Yugi: Yami nunca me va a perdonar.

Aloqua: Sabemos que no lo besaste tu Yugi, ven aquí pequeño dame un abrazo.

Yugi abraza a Aloqua y empieza a llorar.

Aloqua: Vaya ya esto es un record 5 litros de lagrimas en menos de 5 minutos.

Ishizu14: No me sorprende es un bebe llorón.

Por otro lado en la esquina de una pared desolada estaba Yami deprimido – ¿Por qué lo beso?

Ishizu14 y Aloqua: ¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Nos vemos luego… Matta neee.

Esto es auspiciado por Alcachofas News.. Hasta la vista BABY! xD


	4. Un amor hecho pedazos

Atem se separa de Yugi, pues estaba falto de aire. Yugi miro hacia la puerta y vio que Yami dirigiéndose a él, este empujo a Atem lejos haciendo que chocara contra la cama que había en una esquina. Yugi cerro los esperando un golpe o un grito de parte de Yami pero lo que sintió fue una mano agarrando su brazo para luego caminar con mucha prisa fuera de la habitación. Yami estaba muy molesto quizás también triste se le notaba en el aire desde muy lejos, cuando llegaron a la oficina lo empujo hacia la pared y lo abraza muy fuerte.

Yami.. – Susurro Yugi.

Por favor, dime que lo vi era una ilusión – Dijo Yami con varias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Lo siento Yami – Dijo Yugi separándose de él y bajando la cabeza para que no lo viera llorar.

No llores, por favor – Dijo Yami limpiando con sus manos las pocas lágrimas que tenia.

Lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname – Dijo Yugi sin parar de llorar.

No tienes por qué disculparte – Dijo Yami uniendo sus labios con los de Yugi en un profundo y dulce beso, mordiendo un poco sus labios.

Yugi enreda sus brazos en el cuello de este acercándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo para convertir ese dulce beso en uno salvaje, pasando a besarse apasionadamente a morder el labio del otro en un acto desesperado de probar sus lenguas juguetonas.

¿Por qué te beso? – Dijo Yami separándose de Yugi hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su rostro.

No lo sé – Dijo Yugi bajando la mirada.

Por favor Yugi, dime – Dijo Yami acariciándole el rostro.

No lo sé, solo me beso quería separarlo de mi pero no podía, me tenia contra la pared y es muy fuerte – Dijo Yugi mirando a Yami fijamente – Es mejor que vaya a trabajar ahora – Finalizo Yugi dándole un corto beso a Yami.

Espera – Dijo Yami agarrando la mano de Yugi.

Dime – Dijo Yugi volteando para luego sentir los labios de Yami sobre los de el.

Adiós – Dijo Yami separándose de él – Estas en graves problemas paciente n. 538 – Pensó Yami realmente molesto.

Yugi volvió a la habitación de Atem, cuando entro vio que este estaba cambiándose de ropa, quizás ya había terminado su tratamiento y lo habían dado alta.

Lo siento, pero ¿Por qué te estás vistiendo así? – Dijo Yugi confundido.

Con que estas aquí, es que no me agrada para estar usando un vestido todo el tiempo – Dijo Atem volteando para Yugi – Ahora si me disculpes saldré a caminar un rato.

Pero.. – Dijo Yugi siendo interrumpido por este.

Pero nada – Dijo atem viéndolo con una mirada y sonrisa picara.

Atem salió de la habitación y en eso se oye la voz de Yami saliendo de los parlantes que estaba en el techo.

Paciente n. 538 Atem, venga a mi oficina por favor.

¿Ahora que? – Dijo Atem caminando en dirección a la oficina.

Atem sube unas escaleras y camina unos cuantos minutos más hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina, toca y entra sin esperar una respuesta.

¿Qué quiere, director? – Dijo Atem con fastidio sentándose en una de las sillas.

¿Por lo besaste? – Dijo Yami mirando a Atem, queriendo matarlo.

¿Besar? ¿A quién? – Dijo Atem con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero! – Grito Yami levantándose y agarrando de la camisa a Atem – Me dirás o pagaras las consecuencias.

Porque me dio la gana besarlo, yo hago lo que quiera – Dijo Atem retirando la mano de Yami de su camisa para luego levantarse y darle un puñetazo en la cara ocasionando que Yami cayera al suelo.

Parece que cuando eras pequeño en vez de darte leche te daban petróleo – Dijo Yami escupiendo sangre.

No te hagas el graciosito cuando ya estas a punto de morir – Dijo Atem sacando de su bolsillo una especie de navaja portátil.

¿Morir? No te hagas ilusiones – Dijo Yami levantándose de el suelo.

Pues si deberías preocuparte – Dijo Atem acercándose a Yami para luego apuñalarlo varias veces.

Hay que ver que no ideas bien tus planes- Dijo Yami presionando un botón rojo del cual activaba una alarma.

¡Tsk! Maldición – Dijo Atem saliendo por la ventana de la oficina y escalara hacia el piso de abajo para entrar en la ventana y desaparecer.

¡Rayos! He perdido mucha sangre – Dijo Yami poniendo su mano en su cara para soportar el mareo que se aproximaba – Yugi.. – Susurro Yami desmayándose.

¡Señor Yami! Estas perdiendo mucha sangre, llamen a los doctores y enfermeros/as – Dijo el guardia de seguridad, acostando en el suelo a Yami con suma delicadeza, luego miro a un lado y vio una navaja portátil – Con que esto es el causante – Sentencio para luego guardarlo.

Aquí están los doctores, el enfermero ya está en camino – Dijo otro guardia.

Vaya esto es grave, alcanzo a uno de los pulmones y la herida es muy profunda, se podría decir que fue la primera herida en hacer el atacante y por la forma de las cortadas podría ser una navaja o tal vez un cuchillo pequeño.

Ya llegue, disculpen la demora – Dijo Yugi acercándose al grupo de doctores – Yami.. – Susurro Yugi abriendo los ojos hasta más no poder, estaba aterrado, Yami el único que lo quería ahora estaba tirado en el piso sangrando a punto de perder su vida.

Yugi rápido, muévete – Dijo una doctora – Ven agárrale el torso, vamos a llevarlo a la camilla que está afuera.

Si, Dra Mai – Dijo Yugi agarrándole el torso a Yami.

Lo atenderemos aquí por unos días y luego lo enviaremos a su casa junto a alguien que lo cuide hasta recuperarse – Dijo la Dra mai – ¡Yugi! – grito.

¿Si, Dra? – Dijo Yugi acercándose a ella.

Tu cuidaras de Yami hasta que se recupere, si necesitas ayuda llámame – Dijo la Dra Mai.

Si señora, perdón señorita – Dijo Yugi con un notorio temor.

¡Como que señora! ¡Ya vas a ver! – Dijo Mai corriendo tras Yugi para luego alcanzarlo y halarle las mejillas.

Lo siento, lo siento – Dijo Yugi sobándose las mejillas después del ataque a ellos.

Muy bien, andando – Dijo Mai conduciendo la camilla a la habitación junto con la ayuda de Yugi.

¿Quién le habrá hecho esto a Yami? – Pensó Yugi muy triste y preocupado.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación pusieron a Yami en la cama que estaba allí, Mai puso una silla al lado de la cama y le pidió a Yugi que se sentara allí hasta que ella volviera, ya que iba a buscar más vendas, anestesia y una aguja e hilo para suturar las heridas que Yami tenía.

Quédate aquí, voy a buscar algunas cosas – Dijo Mai saliendo de la habitación.

Ok – Dijo Yugi sentándose en la silla de al lado de la cama - ¿Yami? ¿Me escuchas? Por favor dime algo – Susurro Yugi en el nido de este, soltando algunas lagrimas.

Yugi.. – Dijo Yami con dificultad abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Yami, gracias a dios – Dijo Yugi soltando todas las lagrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos.

No… llores, estoy bien – Dijo Yami alzando su brazo para quitar las estorbosas lágrimas de su hermoso rostro.

Está bien – Dijo Yugi secándose las lágrimas para después entrelazar sus dedos con los de Yami.

Yugi, acércate- Dijo Yami aguantando un poco el dolor que sentía.

Yugi al acercarse, Yami lo agarra por el brazo y lentamente lo fue acercando a su rostro. Cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de juntar sus labios, se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, ese color poco común que tenían los dos, era algo hipnotizantes. Solo verlos te transportaba a otro mundo, luego de minutos observando sus ojos decidieron besarse apasionadamente, como si fuera el último beso que tendrían en toda su vida, Yugi se separa por falta de aire y Yami sonríe y cierra los ojos.

¿Yami? ¿Yami? – Dijo Yugi soltando varias lágrimas.

Yugi.. ¿Quieres…. Ser mi…. Mi…. Novio? – Dijo Yami con dificultad.

S-si… si quiero – Dijo Yugi sonrojado y con algunas lagrimas en el rostro, luego se acerca a Yami y le da un tierno y corto beso.

Yugi, te amo – Dijo Yami sonriéndole.

Te… te amo Yami – Dijo Yugi acariciando el rostro de este y un poco sonrojado.-

Yami cierra los ojos para luego quedar dormido profundamente pero algo cambia, las pulsaciones de él estaban bajando, cada vez se hacían más débiles y eso lo asusto un poco pero por fin paro aunque se quedo con pulsaciones débiles.

Disculpa la tardanza tuve que salir del hospital a buscar más anestesia – Dijo Mai entrando a la habitación con una bolsa – Muy bien ayúdame a suturar la heridas y vendarlas, yo le inyecto la anestesia.

Está bien – Dijo Yugi poniéndose unos guantes, una mascarilla y un pantalón y camisa de quirófano para realizar la saturación.

Yugi le quita la camisa a Yami mientras que espera que la anestesia hiciera efecto, luego de que el cuerpo se volvió goma empezaron, primero saturaron las 3 heridas menos profundas ya que eran más rápido en proceso, segundo comenzaron con una herida que estaba un poco más abajo del cuello (NA: aloqua: Es bueno ver tantos programas de operaciones, Ishizu14: Ni se te ocurra dejarle una cicatriz a el bello cuerpo de Yami o te juro que te asesinare, aloqua: Vaya milagrosamente van a desaparecer todas las cicatrices) y por último y más importante la herida que había comprimido uno de los pulmones. Primero introdujeron un tubo delgado en la herida que hacía que succionara la sangre que comprimía sus pulmones y luego ver si la navaja que ocasiono esas heridas no haya alcanzado el pulmón y por ultimo saturar la herida con sumo cuidado para que no hubiera ningún error. En total, la operación duro 2 horas aproximadamente y por suerte sin complicaciones, Yugi se quita los guantes, la mascarilla y el traje de quirófano.

Creo que la herida del pecho va a dejar cicatriz – Dijo Mai viendo la herida de Yami.

Espero que solo quede esa cicatriz – Dijo Yugi mirando a Yami.

Bueno me ire, mañana te digo cuando Yami será llevado a su casa junto a ti para que lo cuides – Dijo Mai retirándose de la habitación.

Yami… - Susurro Yugi acariciando su rostro – Espero te recuperes pronto, te amo… - finalizo acercándose a su rostro para darle un tierno beso en los labios sintiendo que Yami le correspondía.

Yugi se separa, le da un beso en la frente y se va del hospital ya que estaba a punto de cerrar y no se permitían a los enfermeros que terminaron su turno quedarse allí toda la noche.

Al otro dia Yugi fue al hospital a las 8:00 am, antes de que comenzara su turno. Al entrar, va directamente hacia la habitación de Yami, entra y ve que este está sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana.

Yami… - Susurro Yugi muy sorprendido y feliz, tanto que se le estaban acumulando las lagrimas en sus ojos.

Buenos días Yugi – Dijo Yami con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Buenos días – Dijo Yugi caminando para quedar al lado de Yami.

¿Vas a llorar? – Dijo Yami acariciándole el rostro para luego limpiar una traviesa lágrima que había escapado de los ojos de Yugi.

Solo es un lagrima – Dijo Yugi sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado.

Una lagrima que es muy importa para mí – Dijo Yami sentando en el borde de la cama e inclinándose para darle un suave y a la veza salvaje beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se juntaran para luego separarse y quedar unidos por un hilo de saliva.

Extrañe tus besos – Dijo Yami acercándose a su oído para susurrarle – Mi ángel.

¿Mi… Ángel? – Dijo Yugi muy sonrojado y tartamudeando.

Sí, mi bello ángel – Dijo Yami riendo un poco debido al gran sonrojo que este tenía.

Yugi se sonrojo cada vez mas y mas, en realidad nunca le habían dicho eso, ni su madre cuando era pequeño o por cariño de alguien más.

Yami, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Dijo Yugi un poco preocupado.

Muy bien pero cuando respiro hondo me duele mucho el pecho, pero nada que no pueda soportar – Dijo Yami notando la preocupación de este.

Qué bien, me alegra – Dijo Yugi sonriendo muy tiernamente.

Estos puntos están muy bien hechos, debo felicitar al que los hizo – Dijo Yami viendo los puntos que tenía en su pecho.

Eh.. Los hice yo – Dijo Yugi apenado.

¿En serio? – Dijo Yami impresionado.

Si – Dijo Yugi un poco sonrojado.

Vaya, son prácticamente perfectos – Dijo Yami sonriendo.

Oh dios mio ya son las 9:30, es hora de mi turno, me tengo que ir – Dijo Yugi levantándose de la silla – Adiós.

Espera – Dijo Yami agarrándole la mano a Yugi empujándolo hacia el haciendo que este pusiera las manos en la cama para no caer encima de Yami y quedando a centímetros de besar sus labios – Mi beso despedida.

¿Eh? – Yami pone su mano en el rostro de este acariciándolo y luego se acerco y beso los dulces y exquisitos labios de Yugi.

Que te vaya bien – Dijo Yami dedicándole una sonrisa a este.

Gracias – Dijo Yugi saliendo de la habitación corriendo ya que iba tarde a su turno.

Yugi al salir de la habitación pasa por al lado de Tea y esta sonríe macabramente y entra a la habitación donde estaba Yami.

Parece que tu cachorrito va tarde a su turno – Dijo Tea con un turno sarcástico.

Vaya parece que la muerte llego muy pronto – Dijo Yami serio.

Muy gracioso, en vez de ser director de un hospital, deberías de ser un payaso de circo – Dijo Tea molesta y acercándose a Yami.

Vete de aquí, creo que voy a vomitar – Dijo Yami molesto y con una mirada de odio.

Para tu suerte y la de tu estomago me quedare aquí – Dijo Tea acercándose a su rostro para luego besarlo con odio y salvajemente.

¡Oh no! Se me olvido decirle a Yami que Mai hoy nos dirá el día en que lo trasladaran a su casa conmigo – Dijo Yugi corriendo de vuelta a la habitación de Yami.

Yugi al llegar a la habitación de Yami, ve que esta besando a Tea. Al ver esto empieza a acumularse las lagrimas en sus hermoso ojos, Tea al separarse de Yami ve que Yugi está en la puerta.

Vaya, parece que tu cachorrito llego en el momento inoportuno – Dijo Tea sonriendo macabramente.

Yugi… - Dijo Yami sorprendido.

Todo es un engaño ¿Verdad? – Dijo Yugi llorando pero hacer ningún sonido.

No lo es – Dijo Yami parándose de la cama.

¡Si lo es! Que tonto fui al pensar que alguien por fin me quería – Dijo Yugi alejándose de la puerta.

No, Yugi esto es un error – Dijo Yami preocupado.

Si… fue mi error, un error que nunca jamás volveré a cometer – Dijo Yugi saliendo de la habitación y corriendo por el pasillo sin rumbo dijo.

¡Yugi! ¿Ya estas satisfecha? – Dijo Yami mirando con odio a Tea y prepararse para correr a alcanzar a Yugi, tenía que aclarar todo esto.

¡jajaja! ¡Esto es divertido! – Dijo Tea riendo alocadamente – Nadie tendrá a Yami, Yami es solo mío y sé que hare para que eso suceda. Eliminare al estorbo, prepárate para lo peor, Cachorrito – Sentencio Tea riéndose como loca maniática - ¡Que divertido, jajajajaja!

FIN.

Aloqua: Bueno gente aquí está el capitulo 4, espero no haberlas puesto molestas por lo que hice, pero tranquilas todo terminara bien o no… buajajajaja.

Ishizu14: Ya me estas empezando a dar miedo ¿Sabias?

Aloqua: Awww ¿En serio?

Ishizu14: Si.. ._.

Aloqua: Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo si se podrán dar cuenta es un poco más largo de los demás, las verdad es que me inspire haciéndolo.

Ishizu14 y Aloqua: ¡Adiós! Nos vemos luego.


	5. Un cambio drastico

¡Yugi! – Dijo Yami corriendo tras él.

¡No me sigas! – Dijo Yugi llorando y corriendo hasta más no poder.

Yugi mientras corría por todo el pasillo tropieza con alguien y cae al piso recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza y desmayándose al instante. Yami corre para ver si Yugi estaba bien, asi fue pero había tropezado con Atem.

Vaya, parece que has hecho llorar al pobre – Dijo Atem levantándose y cargando a Yugi en su espalda.

¡Cierra la boca! – Dijo Yami molesto por la inesperada presencia de él.

Adiós – Dijo Atem caminando hace la salida del hospital con Yugi en su espalda.

Yugi… - Susurro Yami con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo Yugi despertándose y levantándose de una cama que jamás había visto.

Estas en mi casa – Dijo Atem sentado al lado de la cama.

¿Atem? ¿Qué… que hago en tu casa y en tu ca… ma? – Dijo Yugi tartamudeando y nervioso.

Tranquilo no te hice nada, si eso es lo que piensas – Dijo Atem mirándolo serio.

¿Eh? Lo siento, pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Dijo Yugi sobándose la cabeza.

Estabas corriendo de Yami y te tropezaste conmigo, caímos al piso y tú te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza con el piso – Dijo Atem poniéndose al frente de Yugi.

Yami… - Dijo Yugi estallando en lagrimas.

Atem se sorprendió un poco por el cambio que produjo este, luego Atem abraza a Yugi para tratar de calmarlo pero todavía seguía llorando, luego lo separo de su cuerpo, le acaricia el rostro y le da un beso apasionado y salvaje a la vez. Luego mordió el labio inferior de Yugi para que abriera la boca e introducir su lengua en la húmeda caverna de este y empezar una batalla entre lenguas, después de ese salvaje beso se separaron y quedaron unidos por un hilo de saliva.

Al fin pararon la lagrimas – Dijo Atem limpiando con sus dedos las lagrimas que tenia Yugi en las mejillas.

Gra… gracias – Dijo Yugi bajando la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo.

Agradécemelo cuando te haga mío – Dijo Atem besando la frente de Yugi.

¿Qué? – Dijo Yugi levantando la cabeza.

Te amo Yugi – Dijo Atem besando a Yugi muy apasionadamente.

Atem y Yugi caen acostados sin dejar de besarse, Atem se queda encima de Yugi y empieza a besar su cuello y morderlo hasta dejar algunas marcas rojas. Atem le quita la camisa a Yugi y empieza a besar todo su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo dejando un rastro de saliva en el pecho de este, Atem desabrocha el pantalón de Yugi e introduce su mano dentro del para luego agarrar el miembro semirrecto de Yugi y comenzar a masturbarlo.

Ah… Atem… ¡Aah! ¡Para, por favor! – Dijo Yugi gimiendo y suplicando.

No parare hasta verte explotar sobre mí y yo dentro de ti – Dijo Atem bajando al miembro de Yugi y meterlo en la boca para lamerlo.

¡Para, por favor! – Dijo Yugi gimiendo.

Te gusta ¿Verdad? – Dijo Atem besando y chupando el miembro de Yugi.

¡No! – Dijo Yugi tratando de apartar a Atem.

Vaya, cuando lo hacías con Yami te gustaba mucho, ¿O me equivoco? – Dijo Atem agarrando su miembro e introducirlo en Yugi.

Yugi no respondía se mantuvo callado con varios segundos, ¿Cómo sabia que lo hizo con Yami? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso con otra persona? ¿Todavía amaba a Yami, no es así? ¿No es así?

Ese es mi chico – Dijo Atem empezando a embestir a Yugi.

A medida de que Atem empezaba a embestirlo, escuchaba los gemidos de Yugi lo cual hacia que este embistiera cada vez más rápido, los gemidos de este eran como música para sus oídos, amaba escuchar esos gemidos.

¡Ah! Atem voy a… - Dijo Yugi explotando encima del pecho de Atem.

Bien hecho, mi ángel – Dijo Atem también explotando pero dentro del.

Atem se acuesta al lado de Yugi para recuperar el aliento, después de varios minutos, Atem se acerca al rostro de Yugi y le da un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios para así terminar con una agitada noche que nunca olvidara.

Al otro día Yugi se presento en el hospital como cualquier otro pero iba acompañado con Atem.

¡Yugi! Me contaron lo de ayer en la mañana ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? – Dijo Mai corriendo hacia donde estaba Yugi.

Estoy bien, tranquila – Dijo Yugi sonriendo abiertamente.

Qué bien, hoy te diré cuando se llevaran a Yami a su casa, hoy revise sus heridas y estaban sangrando un poco debido a que unos puntos se habían roto – Dijo Mai cruzándose de brazos – Definitivamente Yami no puede quedarse quieto por un rato – Dijo Mai caminando lejos de ellos.

Yami… - Dijo Yugi bajando la cabeza.

Que eso no te afecte – Dijo Atem desordenándole en cabello a Yugi – Adiós.

Yugi camina hacia la habitación donde estaba Yami. Al verlo nota como si él no estuviera en este mundo, como si su alma se hubiera ido, Yugi se acerca a Yami y ve que sus ojos no tenían brillo ni nada por el estilo.

Yami ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Yugi algo preocupado.

No hubo respuesta, ni un movimiento como si Yugi fuera invisible para él.

Oye ¿Por qué estas así? – Dijo Yugi agitando un poco a Yami para ver si reaccionaba.

Una vez más no hubo respuesta.

¡Reacciona! – Grito Yugi dándole una potente cachetada a Yami.

Yami giro un poco la cabeza y mira con ojos perdidos a Yugi, algo que asusto un poco a este puesto que nunca lo había visto así.

¿Qué te paso Yami? – Dijo Yugi agachándose en poco acariciando con su mano el rostro de este. Yugi desvía la mirada y mira los labios de Yami, aquellos carnosos labios que lo atraían cada veza mas, luego inconscientemente Yugi va acercándose a su rostro y le da un beso muy dulce y apasionado. Después de segundos, Yami empieza a corresponderle y poco a poco se sumergen en un dulce beso. Al separarse Yugi ve a Yami igual que antes pero nota un pequeño brillo formándose en sus ojos.

Yami… - Susurro Yugi.

Yu… Yugi… - Dijo Yami con dificultad para hablar, acercando su mano hasta el rostro de Yugi con igual dificultad.

Yami ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Yugi agarrando entre sus manos la de Yami.

Dro… Droga – Pronuncio el tricolor – Te… Tea – Finalizo.

¿Droga? ¿Tea? – Dijo Yugi confundido aunque había llegado a una conclusión. Tea le había suministrado grandes cantidades de droga a Yami cuando nadie estaba en la habitación.

Yugi comienza a caminar hacia la salida pero algo lo detiene, ese alguien era Yami, le había agarrado el brazo con algo de fuerza.

No… te… te… va… vayas – Dijo Yami con mucha más dificultad para hablar – Por… favor… - Dejando salir una lagrima de sus ojos.

Está bien - Dijo Yugi acercándose a él limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos.

Yami se acerca a Yugi y quedan a muy pocos centímetros de sus rostros, rozando sus labios, se quedan viendo por unos segundos hasta que siente unos cálidos labios besar los suyos con suma delicadeza.

Lo… lo siento – Dijo Yami separándose de Yugi con los ojos llorosos a punto de llorar desconsoladamente – No quiero… per… perderte – Finalizo el tricolor estallando en lagrimas.

Yami… - Dijo Yugi siendo fuerte, no quería llorar.

Yugi abraza a Yami con todas sus fuerzas y trata consolarlo, lo cual logra después de varios minutos.

Ya tengo que irme, tengo algo importante que hacer – Dijo Yugi caminando hacia la salida.

Yugi caminaba hacia la oficina de Mai cuando se encuentra a Tea caminando en dirección opuesta a él, al pasar por el lado de Tea esta sonríe y le susurra varias palabras que dejo sin habla y paralizado a Yugi.

-Pronto morirás y tu ser más querido también lo hará-.

Yugi se quedo parado mirando hacia el frente aterrorizado como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o a un demonio, al voltearse, Tea ya no estaba.

¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? – Dijo Yugi llevando su mano a su cara para secar su sudor.

Yugi llega a la oficina de Mari y ve que esta seria, muy seria ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Yugi qué bueno que estés aquí – Dijo Mai mirando seriamente al menor.

¿Ha pasado algo? – Dijo Yugi.

-Sí, y algo muy serio-.

-Dígame, por favor-.

Bueno resulta que alguien le ha estado inyectando nicotina y cardiotoxina a Yami lo cual hace que tenga alucinaciones graves, antes de que llegaras empezó a gritar diciendo que había matado a personas y que estaba bañado en sangre. También tiene severos ataques de asma, baja presión y posibles paros cardiacos debió a la cardiotóxina. Las drogas que le dieron son mortales en muchas cantidades pero de alguna forma u otra le han dado pequeñas dosis, lo cual tiene efectos secundarios como: pérdida de peso, escupir sangre, sangrar por las encías y lo peor puede llegar un momento en el que la victima puede asesinarse – sentencio Mai rodeando los brazos.

Cuando estaba con el parecía como si no tuviera alma, como si solo fuera un cuerpo vacio – Dijo Yugi pensando en lo que dijo Yami.

-Flash Back-

Dro… droga – Pronuncio el tricolor – Te… Tea.

-Fin Flash Back-

Tea es la culpable, tengo que hace algo para detenerla – Pensó Yugi frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Yugi hoy se llevaran a Yami a su departamento junto contigo – Dijo Mai entregándole las llaves del departamento a Yugi.

Está bien – Dijo Yugi asintiendo.

Yugi sale de la oficina para dirigirse a su casa y preparar su equipaje.

En la habitación de Yami estaba una persona al lado de este, luego saca una jeringa con un liquido trasparente en su interior.

No… te saldrás… con… la… tuya – Dijo Yami desmayándose.

Dulces sueños – Dijo Tea desvaneciendo en la oscuridad.

Después de varias horas por fin llego la hora de la transferencia, Yugi llego a la habitación de Yami en donde se encontraban Mai y el Doctor Seto esperando a que Yugi llegara.

Hola Yugi, te presento al Doctor Seto Kaiba – Dijo Mai presentando al joven.

Un placer, Doctor Seto Kaiba – Dijo Yugi extendiéndole la mano con mucho respeto.

El placer es mío joven Yugi pero, por favor llámame Seto – Dijo Seto con suma amabilidad.

Está bien – Dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

Bueno vamos, necesitamos llevar a Yami y a ti Yugi – Dijo Mai con Yami parado a su lado.

¡Yami! No deberías estar parado – Dijo Yugi rodeando su brazo en la cintura de este.

Estoy un… poco mejor – Dijo Yami posando su mano en el hombro de Yugi.

Vamos tenemos que irnos – Dijo Mai.

Subieron al auto y solo fue cuestión de minutos cuando ya estaban estacionados en donde vivía Yami.

Te dejo a cargo de todo Yugi, más tarde traeremos al auto de Yami – Dijo Mai – Si necesitas ayuda con algo no dudes en llamarme o llamar a Seto.

Está bien, hasta luego – Dijo Yugi adentrándose al edificio.

Apenas entraron al departamento, Yugi cierra la puerta y se dirige al sofá donde se había sentado Yami.

Y… ¿Tea? – Dijo Yugi con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Por qué preguntas por ella? – Dijo Yami un poco confundido.

¿Eh? Ah no… este… por… por… nada – Dijo Yugo bajando la mirada, realmente era muy incomodo estar con Yami y más en la situación sentimental en la que estaban.

Yugi, es por el beso que ella me dio ¿Verdad? – Dijo Yami levantando el rostro de Yugi con su mano.

¿Beso? No, claro que no – Dijo Yugi mintiendo.

Eres pésimo mintiendo – Dijo Yami acercándose lentamente a Yugi.

Ya… Yami… no… no – Dijo Yugi separándose un poco de Yami.

Yami rodeo su brazo en la cintura de Yugi y lo pego a su cuerpo – Extraño tus besos – Dijo Yami para luego besar a Yugi muy apasionadamente. Yugi se resistía pero después correspondió el beso haciendo que cada vez se intensificara mas, Yugi pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yami y lo pega más a su cuerpo.

Extrañaba tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu rostro, te extrañaba a ti – Dijo Yami separándose de Yugi y acariciando su rostro con mucha delicadeza.

No deberíamos hacer esto – Dijo Yugi con un notorio sonrojo carmesí en su rostro.

¿Por qué? – Dijo Yami besando por unos segundos los labios de Yugi.

Porque… ahora soy de… de… Atem – Dijo Yugi tratando de no llorar ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Todavía amaba de Yami?

El rostro de Yami se torno serio y sin emoción, varios mechones rubios cayeron en su rostro haciendo que se ocultaran sus ojos, Yami se levanta del sofá sin decir nada y se dirige a su habitación.

Pasaron dos días y Yami no salía del cuarto ni con las terribles insistencias de Yugi.

¡Yami! Sal de ahí – Dijo Yugi tocando la puerta sin parar – Ábreme la puerta – siguió tocando cada vez mas y mas fuerte – Muy bien tu lo pediste – Yugi se alejo de la puerta y empezó a correr para tratar de abrir la puerta, cuando ya estaba cerca la puerta se abrió de golpe cayendo encima de Yami.

Creí que nunca iba a abrir la puerta – Dijo Yugi levantando la cara para encontrarse a centímetros de los labios de Yami.

Lo siento – Dijo Yami sin expresión alguna en su cara.

¿Por qué dices eso? – Dijo Yugi realmente confundido y preocupado desde que le había dicho que era de Atem, espera ¿Quizás sea por eso?

Yugi… Te amo – Dijo Yami mirando a Yugi.

Yami se acerca a Yugi y besa sus labios con delicadez y suavidad, cosa que Yugi corresponde en el acto haciendo que ese beso fuera cada vez más y mas apasionado.

Yami desliza su mano hasta tocar el muslo de Yugi acariciándolo, provocando varios gemidos de parte del menor.

Yami… - Dijo Yugi gimiendo por las caricias de Yami.

Por favor, déjame hacerte mío una vez más – Dijo Yami besando el cuello de Yugi.

-Ya… Yami-.

Yami empezó a chupar, morder y besar el cuello de Yugi de verdad que le encantaba escuchar sus gemidos, sus jadeos y sentir su respiración agitada. Yami acaricia el rostro de Yugi y muerde el labio inferior de este haciendo que abra su bosa para poder introducir su lengua y jugar con la casi inexperta del menor.

Ah… - Gimió Yugi.

Se separaron para recuperar el aire quedando unidos por un hilo de saliva, Yami volvió a besar a Yugi pero esta vez con más delicadeza, el beso se volvió apasionado y Yugi enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Yami y lo acerca más, quería seguir besando pero el aire gano terreno y tuvieron que separarse.

Ya… Yami – Dijo Yugi sonrojado sin poder creer lo que hacía en ese momento.

Te amo Yugi, te amare hasta el fin de los días, eres el único que me comprende y con el que quiero estar siempre, tu eres la razón por la que sigo con vida – Dijo Yami dándole un beso en la frente - ¿Por qué Yugi? ¿Por qué estas con Atem? , cuando me entere de que ustedes estaban juntos, sentí que moría.

-Flash Back-

Buenos días Yami – Dijo una chica de tez blanca, cabello corto y castaño con una sonrisa malévola.

¿Qué quieres Tea? – Dijo Yami recostado en la camilla.

Me he enterado de algo muy interesante, tanto para ti como para mí – Dijo Tea acercándose al tricolor.

¿Algo interesante? – Dijo Yami con suma curiosidad.

Si, tu querido y amado Yugi ya fue poseído por alguien más – Dijo Tea sonriendo – Y es alguien que tú conoces y que has visto antes.

¿Poseído? ¿Yugi? ¿Quién es? – Dijo Yami serio.

Si, Yugi ya le pertenece a alguien más – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de locura en su rostro – Esta persona es… - Hizo una pausa – Atem – Sentencio mirando a Yami y riendo sin parar.

-Fin Flash Back-

Te amo Yugi, de verdad – Dijo el mayor tricolor.

-Yo…-.

¿Yo qué? – Pregunto Yami.

Yo te… amo – Dijo Yugi con varias lagrimas recorriendo por su rostro.

Yami beso muy dulce y apasionadamente los labios de Yugi para luego acostarse junto con él.

Te amo – Dijeron los tricolores al unisonó para luego dormir plácidamente juntos.

Aloqua: Aquí esta! El Cap 5 ante ustedes xD espero no me maten por haber puesto AtemxYugi aunque no fue exactamente eso ._.

Ishizu14: Espero arregles eso ¬¬.

Aloqua: si si si… bueno decidí poner a Seto porque sentí que faltaba alguien mas, así que… TADA! El Ceo Kaiba está aquí con ustedes en vivo y en directo.

Seto: ¿Hola?

Aloqua: Hola Seto Kaiba ¿Cómo se siente salir en esta historia?

Seto: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

Aloqua: Estamos en un noticiero.

Seto: ¿Estas drogada?

Aloqua: Naah.. Mi locura es natural =3

Ishizu14: Bueno mientras Aloqua interroga a Seto (En serio está loca) me despido. Adios! Hasta el próximo cap =3.

Aloqua: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

Ishizu14: ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Animal!


End file.
